Curse
by TheRealCorpse
Summary: Blood moon rose and those thought dead changed into the night, slowly taking revenge on the village that killed them.  Faberry/brittana puck randomly tossed in. midevil type fic till later Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I know 2 other stories. i should have them updated tonight if not tomorrow please dont kill me. i wrote this at 2am.. and i think it came out well for being half asleep. this is an original idea i had in high school in my creative writing class, and i found away to fic it XD**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the story line.. **

* * *

><p>The room was filled to the brim with tears and suffering, but not from those who you though that cared. Those who cared backed up slowly eyes empty and faces blank mumbling in despair. Those who were not known for caring for those who had suffered were on their knees crying, no sobbing wishing their tears could bring back their fallen.<p>

The room was covered by pool and pool of blood spilling from the 5 teenagers. The teenagers were pinned up on the wall, in the half destroyed gothic church that was hidden by time in the timeless forest.2 of them were pinned up where the light of the young nights moon could shine in mourning down on the corpses. The other 3 sat in darkness as if never to see the full richness of the sun ever again.

Those in the room who cared grabbed a shoulder or two of those who didn't and led them out of the monastery and back to the village. Those who didn't care knew those who did, did something to those poor kids, but it didn't matter, what has transpired has to be. Those who cared knew it was for the good of the whole. They were tainted by the devil. They couldn't be aloud to live in the village, and they didn't want to corrupt a neighboring village that they trade with, it would defeat the purpose.

The village slept soundly that night knowing they were in God's hands and safe. Little did they know that tomorrow would be their ultimate down fall, knowing the man up stairs was using those 5, but killed before their time they would no longer be angels of the Lord so he had to improvise.

The sun rose like any other day but the children were silent, no one said hi to each other in the streets, they felt like they had done something dreadfully wrong. The feeling went on through out the day as they went on in their daily duties. Children going to class. 5 seats lonely. Hearts broken, tears clouding young eyes. 5 set of parents break down as they go to wake their children up and find them gone only to remember the happenings of the night before. They do what they have to even with the heart break evident on their face. The day dragged on for the village, as if it would never end. Night finally fell upon the rather small village and as they fell asleep they would never know the pain they caused would come back to haunt them.

At the broken bodies, birds trying to land but failing to do so, a force threw them into the wall, floor, or sealing every time they tried. As the moon slowly rose to reveal a young but powerful full moon, one that only rose after sacred blood was spilled. The blood moon shown gracefully over the church but, seemed to linger dangerously over the village. 2 of the five bodies fell to the ground, landing squarely on their hands and knees. They gasped in pain and gripped at the daggers that was forced directly into their hearts. They gripped and pulled them out. They held the blades looking at them until they realized their hands were burning and threw the silver ritualistic daggers to the ground. The hand that burned was marked with 5 dark burn marks in 5 different symmetrical places on their palm. They turned to look at the movement beside them and instantly drew each other into a tight hug. They were confused because they could remember being strung up onto the wall, but that didn't matter, they had each other.

They heard gasping from the left and turned to see the other 3 falling to their hands and knees into a rather large pool of dried blood and do the same thing with their daggers, but instantly threw their daggers when their hands hit the crosses. They cried in pain and anger before realizing that they were alive, or sort of. They all hugged each other in relief knowing they could still had each other, and it seemed like they would have each other for a very long time.

"What happened to us? We, we are supposed to be dead." The lone male in the group managed to speak before the rest.

"This has to be a nightmare." The small blonde spoke.

"This isn't a dream Quinn. Yesterday happened. I don't feel go-ood" Santana and Brittany both started to sway and the scream out in pain as their bodies started to twitch and contort into monsters.

The other 3 just took a few steps back to give them room, something in their body was telling them they shouldn't be afraid of their 2 fellow cursed. As the transformation was complete the couple stood on hind legs sported tails, hand with monstrous claws, fur and a snout. "San?" Brittany tilted her head towards the gorgeous black werewolf with a blonde spot that looked like a B on her right shoulder. Santana just looked back at Brittany to see the beautiful platinum werewolf sporting a black mark that looked like an S, maybe marking their soul mates like they already were.

"Can you guys under stand us?" Santana seemed to have growled out. They all just nodded.

"We can understand you perfectly S." Rachel rubbed her neck. "Anyone else fucking hungry?" They all just stared at the small brunette in awe with the word she just spoke.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving and something smells delicious." Puck started to walk towards the edge of the forest where the village sat. They sat there the normal trio sat there staring at open windows seeing something odd beating in every building, a bright red and blue light in the houses close to them, they needed it right now they could barely hold themselves back. The wolves stood there licking their lips at the smell of meat.

The trio sat there holding their selves back as much as they could until the wolves leapt forward and dove into the closes building. They listened to the carnage that was accruing in the hidden building. A smile crept across their lips as they smelled deliciousness wafting from the building Britt and Santana broke into. They couldn't hold back anymore they took off in different directions and tore into the homes ripping people to shreds drinking the gorgeous dark thick liquid that poured from the wounds they inflicted. They stopped after the first houses they attacked and headed back to the church they woke up in.

Brittany and Santana's bodies twisted and contorted as the howled out in pain as the changed back to normal, completely naked. "So, anyone else fell AMAZING?" Santana laughed out as she cuddled into her fellow naked blood covered wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update this one after i update my others so please review add alerts .. i dont care anymore no one reviews my stories anyway<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys this is kinda short but im goin to updat in about a week for all my stories cause im currntly moveing stuff into my new house. so please be awesome and wait for updates.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of the story itself!**

* * *

><p>"This is hot and the nights still young." Puck said flirtatiously getting closer to Britt and Santana, before he was thrown back into the wall by both Quinn and Rachel.<p>

"Wow." Rachel just stared at what had just happened using her finger to point back and forth between Quinn and Puck.

"Did we…Wait, why are you two naked and covered in blood?" Quinn seemed back in her senses.

Brittany looked down and instantly went into fetal position to hide her body. "Puck! Give me your jacket RIGHT NOW!" Santana yelled. He got up and took it off and threw it to Santana. She caught it and instantly wrapped Brittany in it. "Alright, um…now I need something to wear. I'll be…AHHH" She fell to her knees grasping at her chest in horrific pain. Quinn, Puck, and Rachel watched in horror as Brittany started grasping at her chest as well screaming, no, howling in pain. Quinn and Rachel went to Santana's and Brittany's side but were pulled back, not by Puck by something in their bodies, the same thing that made the 5 of them ravage 12 of their neighbors.

Both girls and Puck let out a deep growl like hiss as they backed up into the wall.

"Quinn, what is going on?" Rachel asked as she hid behind Quinn.

"I don't know Hun." Quinn said reaching an arm back to grab her hand.

Puck got in front of them both as the two wolves began to stir. Something was different about these wolves then the way they were only about an hour ago when they attacked their own village. The giant blood red full moon hung over the land giving it a glow that made it look ablaze. The black wolf they new as Santana turned her head from the 3 of them and looked at the platinum wolf, who was already staring at her with almost white eyes, not the gorgeous blue she had earlier. Both of the wolves lifted their heads, mouths open and started sniffing the air.

They caught a sniff of something, or someone and took off. They were on all fours running right next to each other. They made it to the edge of the village and stopped tilting their heads to see the village freaking out over the carnage that the 5 had down earlier. They saw the scent they sought after and took off towards it storming right through the village. Running down, or over as the case was anyone in their path. They ran over the boy that Brittany had been promised to and they growled when they heard a loud snap. They launched off the ground mouths wide open and grabbed the source of the scent, nearly ripping the man in 2 with the first pull. They tugged against each other making the man cry out before his abdomen rips into 2. Santana dropped her piece and sniffed again, going instantly through a building leaving Brittany staring at the screaming boy on the ground. It was obvious his back was broken, even more of a miracle he was alive. She looked at the village to see them either running and screaming in fear or hiding in their homes. She grabbed the boy and ran on two legs back to their hide out following the scent of Santana.

Brittany made it back right after Santana had passed out on a pile of clothes that she had brought in her mouth. Quinn and Rachel were already checking for injuries when they saw Brittany holding an unconscious body in her arms, and a piece of cloth from the body they ripped in two stuck on a claw. Brittany set him down on one of the built in stone benches walked maybe 1 foot before her body quickly changing back. She was back to normal Brittany but looked like all of her energy was ripped from her body. "San…" She mumbled out, "M-my scars… they can… can…see… my …" She stumbled over her self before falling forward. Puck was there to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Scars?" Rachel asked looking intently at Quinn who had known both Santana and Brittany since birth.

Quinn looked down and away from both Puck's and Rachel's wondering glare. "She, she was attacked by a noble in out last village, we… we all were." She said grabbing some clothes and started covering both Santana and Brittany who was now laid down next to Santana. "Brittany was thrown down a flight of stairs into a secret armory; she rolled right into a stand of swords and pole arms. If it wasn't for the stand itself she wouldn't be here today." Quinn said, a bloody tear rolling down her cheek as she followed one of the scars with her index finger.

"Is that why Santana was so protective?" Puck looked generally concerned and like he wanted to find this noble and kill him.

"Yeah. It's also the reason why they took off just then." Quinn said covering Brittany's back with a shirt. She looked up into 2 confused faces. "If you look at, I believe his name is Arthur, Britt called him Artie. He was the one Brittany was promised to when we were kids."

"What about him? He looks wealthy, that's it." Puck scoffed out.

"His family crest sown on the back of his shirt and this piece of cloth, match." She threw it at Puck. "It's the crest of the noble who did that to Britt."

Rachel walked over and saw the crest and gasped. "Finn…"

"Yeah… Santana and Britt, what ever they are now, knew they needed to do it, even if we were killed… by our families… in front of them…" Quinn almost broke down in bloody tears before passing out her self.

"Quinn!" Rachel rushed over and picked up Quinn and held her in her lap.

"Come on Rachel we should get some sleep." Puck walked over and grabbed some of the clothes and wrapped Quinn and Rachel up, before wrapping himself up and fell asleep with Rachel.

The villagers walked over to the body and saw it was the Noble for there realm's son. "This has to be payment for what we did…" A tall man with curly brown hair said kneeling down next to the ripped corpse of Finn Hummel.

* * *

><p>The Village rounded up the few people who were killed by the creatures that attacked Finn and threw them into the woods in fear that the creatures would come back for the bodies. They gathered in the town hall and listened to the mayor of the town, Will Schuester rant.<p>

"My fellow villagers! Listen to me, killing those kids was a mistake! I told you that it would come back to haunt us. Not because two of them were promised to Lord Hummel's two sons but because we were not told by God to do this!"

"But you did nothing to stop this! God proved that it was wrong! They sent those creatures to kill us slowly! We are all doomed!" a young man shouted over the mumbles.

This went on for a couple of hours before it was called because of time. Half of the village believed that the monsters were sent by God, the others believed it was giant wolves that meant nothing in the way of the holy book.

As the village started to drift into a peaceful slumber the "creatures" stirred awake.

Quinn awoke to some noises next her. She went to sit up but stopped when she felt a weight on her left shoulder. She smiled at the slumbering brunette as she gently stroked her cheek. She heard a slight whimper, like a dog begging for scraps. She turned her head to the right to only look back to the right as she saw a naked Santana on top of a naked Brittany, who was dragging her nails heavily down Santana's back making white marks appear.

She tried to drown it out but failed as she heard Brittany. Brittany moaned out very loudly in a slur of choice words and Santana's name. She heard a small moan on her right and turned to see the small Brunette looking at Brittany flip Santana over and instantly made Santana moan out Britt's name. Quinn looked over and scoffed at them and was about to stop them when she heard Puck scream. All four girls shot up and looked at Puck who had a dark burn on his right arm and right side of his face.

"FUCK!" he yelled grabbing his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update as soon as i can just review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So im finaly gonna be able to update on a 2-3 day basis now XD pretty much done with moving.**

**Disclaimer: i owns nothing **

* * *

><p>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Puck yelled in horrible pain.<p>

The girls watched in awe as he stepped out of the new blaze of the sun. His skins started slowly healing on his face and arm. Rachel and Quinn ran over to puck and made sure he wouldn't fall over. "What the hell happened Puck?" Rachel asked just as Puck's face and arm healed over leaving a slight scar.

"I got up and stretched. My arm and face got hit by the sun light and it was like I was lit on fire…" Puck said before getting interrupted by a moan. The three vamps looked over to see the tall naked blonde behind the Latina kissing her neck.

"Can you guys go 5 min…" Quinn started but was interrupted by Puck putting his hand over her mouth.

"If it wasn't for me getting hurt I know you and berry would be all over each other." He grinned showing the sharp canines.

Quinn slapped him across the face making him fall and almost into the sun light. Instead of taking his anger out on Quinn he picked up the broken boy who was still passed out and threw him against the wall. The boy's eyes flew open and screamed in pain as his arm shattered. Brittany stopped fondling Santana to see Artie on the floor screaming. This sent Britt over the edge once more. She instantly went into fetal position and started whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Santana grabbed a dress ripped one side and wrapped Brittany in it, she then grabbed her own clothes and got dressed, and her eyes went from the chocolate brown to an almost emerald green. She moved so fast you would have thought she flew. She picked the broken boy off the ground by his uninjured arm ripping it out of socket.

"I should kill you!" Santana barked in his face as he yelled. "You hurt the person I loved the most, not just physically but mentally as well. I should rip you into pieces and send them back to you're…" She was interrupted by his mumbling. "What did you say?"

"You're dead…. You all are… I saw you die … right here in this church… how…" His eyes widened as he looked to see Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Brittany, alive… well mostly. He yelled in fear as Santana threw him across the church, when he hit he went silent.

"Is he dead?" Rachel asked from behind Quinn.

Santana walked into the sun's rays and over to Artie, she sniffed and nodded. She walked over to Britt who was now passed out. "Well looks like what ever you guys are can't go into the sun." Santana said scooping her up into her lap as she sat against the wall.

"Then we need to find a more suitable place for us to live." Rachel said hiding her head in Quinn's hair.

"So it is true about you two?" Santana smirked wildly.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about Lopez." Quinn stumbled out.

"Oh come on Fabray! Like it matters now… we don't have to answer to anyone." She said running her fingers through Britt's hair.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Puck yelled pointing to the open trapped door.

"How stereotypical for an old church to have a cavern under it." Rachel rolled her eyes as they made their way towards puck. Santana who was holding Britt jumped down first. As the girls finished getting down there puck went back and threw down the clothes Santana had brought.

The small tunnel opened up into a giant cavern revealing graves of priests and other alters. They grabbed some clothes and some of the tattered flags that hung on the wall and put them on the stone graves to use as beds. Santana on the other hand went to the middle of the circular room next to the giant alter and made like a nest type thing and set Brittany in it gently. "Well… it's not much, but its better then having you guys burn to death." Santana smirked out.

Santana guessed that Rach and Quinn took what Santana said into heart and chose one of the biggest graves to set a bed up for them together. Poor puck was all alone. Santana watched as the girls snuggle up against each other and fall asleep before doing the same with her mate.

* * *

><p>Evening came too fast for both the Village and "creatures" for lack of a better word. Quinn was once again woken by the sound of a moan. She looked over at the wolves and saw they were completely asleep, the moan happened again and she looked to Rachel who was asleep but looked like she was dreaming. Another small moan escaped the small girl's lips and then her face scrunched as she shot up. "QUINN!" she was awake now screaming in pain and fear.<p>

Quinn instantly threw her arms around Rachel. "Shhhhh... Rachel I'm here. Shhhhh." She soothed gently rocking the crying girl back and forth. She looked around and sighed in relieve when no one else stirred, the sun was still out for crying out loud.

Rachel gripped at her chest as if the dagger was still lodged through her rib cage and into her heart. Quinn grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her chest. "Rachel, its okay sweetie." She soothed once more as Rachel slowly stopped crying. Quinn whipped the bloody tears from her cheeks. She put her hand under Rachel's chin and turned Rachel's face towards hers. Rachel whimpered slightly tears threaten her eyes once again before Quinn pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Finally." Santana laughed quietly as she stretched trying not to alert that they were awake as well. She looked down to the stretching Brittany and instantly leaned down and started kissing her passionately. Puck shook his head as he woke and saw his fellow "creatures" making out with there counterpart. He got up and left fast and quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, fave, alert it... i dont care as long as i get those i know u guys r reading and enjoying... but review if u have any suggestions <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its short... but its 3am.. and i wanted to get out some of the story on why they were killed.. so review... have fun**

**DO NOT OWN BUT STORY... disclaimer.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Brittany's POV)<strong>

I was ripped from her arms. "Santana!" I scream as the black smith slams a hammer into her chest. I hear cracks and she screams in horrible pain. I'm blind folded and then gagged, I hear her call out for me before she screams again, another crack. They grab my arms and strap me down to a board of some kind. They hold me up before a force slams into my chest, I can't scream but Santana screams for me. There is another force and this time I hear cracks, and I'm out.

The next thing I know I hear some call out. "Rachel!" It's Quinn. Why does she sound like she is in so much pain? I'm being lifted up and I'm hung up by the board and something else. They take off my gag and blind fold. "Puck!" Quinn is screaming again. I look over and see both Rachel and Puck's head hanging, blood dripping out of their mouths, and daggers in their chest. I hear a whimper from the other side of me. I look to the right of me and see Santana, and the look of "I'll kill them if they hurt you" etched onto her face. I go to say "I love you" Before a sharp pain, taste of iron, and screams from both of my best friends make my world go black.

**(Santana's POV)**

They picked Brittany up off the ground like they were carrying the cross, they dragged me. Out of all the pain I feel, if they hurt her, they are all dead! They take us deep into the woods to the old Gothic church. They had Quinn standing there, it looked liked they broke her arm and a few ribs. They made us watch as they hung and murdered in the name of their "King" and in the name of "God" Puck. They hung Rachel next, but before killing her they slammed the hammer into her some more making her cry out in pain. They slowly slid the dagger into her chest so she could feel every bit of it. I look over to Quinn, and it looks like she lost her mind, and was in a coma, her eyes were glazed over and she fell to her knees as the lifted her up in between Puck and Rachel.

They picked me up and hunger me with room for one more between me and puck. I saw them lift Brittany, Quinn yelled for Rachel and I saw Brittany move. They took off her gag and blind fold and Quinn yelled for Puck this time. I try to say something but the pain in my chest is so immense it came out as a whimper. Britt turned to me; I saw her start to smile before her head fell like Rachel and Puck's.

"Santana, why is this happen….." Quinn couldn't finish before a dagger was slammed hard enough that I could hear a snap of a rib. Her head fell like the others. I welcomed death. I needed it at this point. I hung their watching as they got another dagger, Finn standing there, a wide smirk on his face. I'm killing him first. I was so numb I didn't feel the dagger slide into me, I just tasted the iron and it all slowly went black.

**(No ones POV)**

"Brittany…" Santana is shaking Brittany now to wake her up.

"San…"She whimpers out, embracing Santana. "There was so much pain in your eyes…" She's crying and Santana just pulls her closer.

"Shush… Britt it's alright we get to have our revenge babe." She says soothing her best she could. Tears burning her eyes. She looked over to that Puck was back and asleep, along with the Quinn and Rachel. She was some what relieved to see them asleep. She wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have those along with Brittany in this cursed world to help her get revenge.

"No…..the horse is too big…I'll fall." Brittany mumbled. Santana Smiled and lied Brittany down and lied down next to her, before falling asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here... im tired gonna pass out.. REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to appoligize for the size of this post, i know you guys like it from the small amonut of reviews im gettin but o well.**

**this chapter is the begining of a treshold of the group. will the wolves be like other myths and hate the vamps or will they stay friends but have the revenge turn to blood lust.. guess ill just have to write it.**

**Owns nothing just the story it's self!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Brittany's POV)<strong>

One step into the moon light and I fell alive, more then I did when I actually was alive. I still don't get this condition though, am I dead or alive? I have a heart beat, I breathe, I hunger, I lust… everything a living person experiences, but I saw her eyes as the dagger entered my heart. But are we alive? We alike, so what ever her answer, it is mine. Then what about my family? Rachel, Quinn, and Puck? Are they alive? They are cold, I don't hear a heart beat, but they seem to breath, but I can't tell.

A noise wakes me from my thoughts. I shoot up and towards the door of our new home. I feel a presence next to me; I look to see Santana right next to me slowly making her way towards the door as well. A twig snaps, and then I feel the others behind me.

"Artie!" a voice yelled from above us. Santana signals us to be quiet, and we comply not wanting to be killed again. We hear men in armor jump off horses, walk over.

"Is this Arthur, son of the regions lord?" a guard asked

"Yes captain. Arthur and I were in training together." The first voice sounded.

"That sounds like Samuel." I whisper, to see the others nod in agreement.

"Alright, I want you to stay here and figure out what happened from the villagers, we are going back to the castle to inform his Lord." The second voice sound as the armor clad men walked back to their horses. "This village is doomed no matter the story on why Arthur is dead, his eldest was killed as well, and they said monsters did it." He scoffed as he got onto his horse. "There is no such thing as monsters." He said before the road off.

When we couldn't smell the men on the horses we made our way out of the door. And before we knew it we were all surrounding the young blonde man, we know as Samuel. He turned around as he felt our presence and all most fell backwards over Artie's body. "Y-you guys are dead…"

"Nope. Just different." Rachel Smiled showing her fangs as she took a step forward into the unique light of the moon making his eyes go wide.

"No… I Saw you die… the whole village saw u get pinned up in this place. No, you guys are ghosts." Sam stuttered out.

"Sure why not. But listen Sam." Santana started walking towards him. "We might just be ghosts, but we need supplies. Clothes, straw for cots… lots and lots of cloth."

"Yeah, of course, ghosts have to change and sleep too…. Yeah I'll be back here tomorrow at sun down with you supplies." He said nodding fast.

"You can go now… and stay away from the village tonight; we are haunting it for what they did, so make camp somewhere away from the village." Santana said with a straight face, which made me laugh. Sam took off into the woods leaving Artie behind.

"Haunting the village? San that was great!" Puck yelled giving her a high 5.

"Well stop standing there! I'm FUCKING HUNGRY!" I yelled as I changed and ran off Santana following closely behind me. I don't even stop at the edge of the forest. I wish I had. A sharp pain slams into my right shoulder I look down and see an arrow sticking out. I howl in pain and the growl at the knights. Santana and the others join me and the it looks like the knights all shat themselves when the saw 2 giant wolves standing on their hind legs and 3 people they saw murdered for questioning the Noble of the area's Belief in the almighty God.

"You murdered US for doing GODS work and know we have the powers to finish GODS work!" Santana yells out before tackling four of the guard to the ground. The 3 vamps just stood there. After the guards were dead we turned back to them. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Because San, God Forsaken us, killed us then gave us this Curse, IF God wanted us dead WE would be there with him not stuck in these FORMS!" Rachel says as I pull the rest of the Arrow out of my shoulder.

"Now you're turning against god?" Santana scoffed out.

"San…" She looked back at me I pointed to the wound that should be oozing with blood but it was healed, and already had fur covering it. "Maybe they are right? God wouldn't do this. He wouldn't let us get revenge. This is something else." She just gasped at me. I could see the wheels turning in her head.

"You're right. Go feed guys, there's maybe only a few hours before sunrise." She whimpered and turned back into her human form and started walking away. I quickly changed and ran to catch up with her, linking our pinkies and leaning my head on her shoulder. As we got back to out hide out we heard villagers scream and I felt Santana smile as if she finally felt right.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
